Wishing Charm
by stratasol
Summary: Bella and Edward have always been rivals. After meeting Edward 10 years since he left town, Bella discovers that there's now more to him than just sailing. THe last trace of his former self can only be found in the bracelet he took from her. Set in 1600s.


**Hey everyone As you can probably tell by now, this is my first fanfic story and I'm proud to say that it's about Bella and Edward! I hope you enjoy the story so far and since it is currently spring break over here, I can't wait to update for the next week or so before having to study for the AP tests blegh. And I know that this is a very long ramble and all but I'm just going to get to the point and say enjoy, please excuse the spelling and grammar mistakes I might have made while typing this, and leave a review or something and let me know what you think so far!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful author of Twilight!**

* * *

><p>I couldn't bear the humiliation of having to stare into his smug emerald eyes because we both knew I lost. My blood boiled and I could feel the rush of color to my cheeks as the corners of his lips lifted up to form that smirk he knew I despised with a passion.<p>

"Heh. I thought you would have put up a better fight than that, Swanny," he joked, "Then again it IS you we're talking about here."

Wanting to watch my embarrassment even more, he kneeled down and gave me his best victory look. Unfortunately for me, he was unafraid of what I could do to wipe that arrogant smile off his face, and no one could have possibly understood how much I would've offered for the opportunity. As anger enveloped my soul, I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins, and the more I stared into his eyes the more I felt like I had the strength to punch the living daylights out of him. I clenched my fists and the muscles in my arm tensed when I saw him "trying" to suppress a chuckle.

"Why you – "I started but instinctively held my tongue when I noticed that he was drawing closer towards me. As soon as he was within distance, I attempted a foot sweep but he effortlessly dodged it. The rage inside me grew when he chuckled at my futile resistance.

"Tsk. Who would've thought _the _Bella Swan, daughter of the most famous sailor in town, has to resort to such cheap tricks."

His emerald eyes danced with amusement.

"Coming from the person who ambushed me and tied me to this goddamn tree!" I retorted, "Now I swear to God untie me before I'll have to chop off your hair as compensation!"

I struggled helplessly in hopes of somehow breaking loose, but I ended up letting out a shriek when the knots only tightened in response.

"Looks like someone forgot their knots, "my captor lightly scolded, "You of all people should know what kind of knot I used."

His face continued to draw closer to mine and I soon felt my heart accelerate when I finally realized the short distance between my lips and his. I could've sworn he was going to kiss me until I felt his hand swiftly grab something from my pocket.

"Well since you can't remember how to get yourself out of these knots, I guess I'll have to take this as punishment, "he smiled as he started playing with his loot.

It took me only a second to realize that what he stole was my most treasured item: the bracelet my first friend made.

"Give it back!"

"Make me, "he teased. He then had the nerve to dangle my bracelet in front of my face before adjusting it so it perfectly fitted his wrist.

"I still don't get why you would want to keep such a ratty old thing anyways. I mean the thing is already starting to fall apart and I barely touched it."

Without second thought, I struggled against the rope that kept me from mangling him. Something seemed to possess my very mind, for no matter how much the ropes tightened to my struggling, I continued to pull against them. The rope burns that etched their marks onto my skin was nothing compared to the pain I was willing to inflict upon him.

"Edward. Cullen. Give. That. Back. Now."

"Well I don't see – "

He stopped his sentence midway when we both heard the horn signaling the departure of the _Gale Aurora_, the ship owned by the Cullens. My head immediately turned towards the port and I saw a bunch of sailors loading the last of the goods on board. However, something seemed different about the cargo they were shipping this time. Instead of the usual wooden boxes, I noticed the people were gingerly carrying artistically crafted dressers, cupboards, and whatever only rich civilians could afford. While I was busy staring at the port, I heard Edward sadly groan in the background.

"Already? Man do they have horrible timing… Well Swanny I guess this is it."

I sat there like a bag of flour while I watched him jump back onto his feet. The salty ocean breezes gently blew through his short bronze hair and I was mesmerized at the sight of him solemnly gazing at the horizon. Before long, I was brought back to reality when I felt him pat my head as if I were a dog. It didn't help much when I tried snapping his hand in two with my teeth but failed. I expected some rude comment or another one of his chuckles, but I was surprised when he continued to gently pat my dark brown hair. Wondering why, I lifted up my eyes so our gazes met, and shivers ran down my spine when I saw that his eyes were no longer dancing with amusement or arrogance. Instead, his eyes turned dark with melancholy and he seemed to be holding back tears. I was petrified at the sight.

I do not know how long we spent there staring into each other's eyes but another sounding of the horn snapped us out of our trance. As soon as I blinked, his fixed stare on me transformed from icy cold to his carefree self again.

"Well I guess that's my cue. Have fun getting out of those knots, Swanny!"

"What?" I blurted, "Cullen, untie me now! And hand over my bracelet!"

"But if I did that, you wouldn't learn your lesson, "he sighed, "And look at it this way. This will be the last time you'll ever see me anyways."

"Cullen I don't – OW! "

I was interrupted by Edward when he pinched one of my cheeks. I angrily stared him down but my annoyance faded away as he gave me an apologetic look. It almost seemed like he was sorry for the torture he had brought upon me for the past week, yet I didn't have the chance to ask him why he looked so regretful for he suddenly gave me another pat on the head.

"Don't give me such an unhappy look, "he complained before mumbling, "I might never see your face again and the last thing I want to remember about you is that deadly stare of yours."

"What are you talking ab – "

"Either way, I'm going to take this as a souvenir 'kay?" he smiled, shaking his wrist to show me that he wanted the bracelet.

Before I could hurl an insult at him, he swiftly began to sprint towards the ship leaving me still tied to the tree. I shouted at him to untie me but no matter how much I screamed my lungs out, he kept running almost as if he didn't want to look back. I spent minutes struggling against the ropes to no avail before finally giving up and staring at Edward's fading shadow, momentarily forgetting all about the bracelet he took from me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey yeah it's me the annoying author who keeps commenting a lot about the story even though it's only the prologue right now So what did you guys think? Is there anything I need to improve on? If it seems a little dull right now, I promise it gets more interesting in the next few chapters. <strong>

**Leave a review people! I want to know your opinions :D **


End file.
